Ein seltsames Paar
Ein seltsames Paar ist ein US-amerikanischer Spielfilm von Regisseur Gene Saks aus dem Jahr 1968 mit dem Komikerduo Jack Lemmon und Walter Matthau. Die Filmkomödie ist eine Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Bühnenstücks von Neil Simon, der auch das Drehbuch für die Filmversion schrieb. Handlung Der von seiner Frau verlassene Ordnungsfanatiker und Hypochonder Felix Ungar (Jack Lemmon) will sich umbringen. Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen landet er schließlich im Appartement seines Freundes, des schon geschiedenen Sportreporters Oscar Madison (Walter Matthau). Dort findet gerade die regelmäßige Pokerrunde statt. Nachdem Oscar und seine Freunde Felix beruhigt haben, beschließt Oscar, Felix bei sich aufzunehmen. Der bringt zuerst mal die verlotterte Wohnung auf Vordermann und sorgt auch für Ordnung im Leben Oscars, hilft ihm zum Beispiel beim Geldsparen für die Unterhaltszahlungen an dessen Frau. Zunehmend geht er aber Oscar mit seinem Sauberkeitswahn auf die Nerven. Die Situation eskaliert, als Felix ein Rendezvous mit den beiden Schwestern Gwendolyn und Cecily Fink vermasselt. Oscar redet kein Wort mehr mit ihm und setzt ihn schließlich vor die Tür. Doch bald schon bekommt Oscar Gewissensbisse und macht sich auf die Suche nach Felix. Auszeichnungen Der Film gewann den Laurel Award als Beste Komödie 1968. Das Drehbuch wurde mit dem Writers Guild of America Award ausgezeichnet. Außerdem waren Jack Lemmon und Walter Matthau als Beste Hauptdarsteller in einer Komödie / Musical bei der Golden Globe Verleihung nominiert. Kritiken Sonstiges Ein seltsames Paar war zuerst eine Broadwayshow, die 1965 unter Leitung von Neil Simon begann, mit Walter Matthau als Oscar und Art Carney als Felix. Später spielte Jack Klugman Felix’ Part, bis 1968 in der Verfilmung Jack Lemmon die Rolle übernahm. Im Herbst 1970 begann unter der Leitung Garry Marshalls die Fernsehserie, in der Tony Randall Felix Unger und Jack Klugman diesmal Oscar Madison spielte. Als Titelmusik wurde auch hier Neal Heftis Thema aus dem Kinofilm verwendet. Die Serie lief von September 1970 bis Juli 1975 und umfasst fünf Staffeln und 114 Episoden. Im deutschen Fernsehen lief die Serie unter dem Titel Männerwirtschaft. 1980 produzierte das ZDF eine sechsteilige Serie mit dem Titel Felix und Oskar. Heinz Baumann spielte hier den Oskar, Horst Bollmann den Felix. 1991 drehte Michael Günther für die ARD Ein seltsames Paar mit Harald Juhnke als Oscar und Eddi Arent als Felix. 2002 wurde das Bühnenstück in einer von Neil Simon überarbeiteten und leicht aktualisierten Version als Oscar and Felix: A New Look at the Odd Couple in Los Angeles, 2005 bis 2006 am Broadway aufgeführt. Ab Dezember 2011 wurde diese Fassung in deutscher Sprache im Theater im Rathaus Essen mit den Fernsehstars Leonard Lansink und Heinrich Schafmeister aufgeführt, später ging diese Produktion auf Tournee durch Deutschland. Im Jahr 2005 wurde das Stück von Manfred Brümmer und Rolf Petersen unter dem Titel Een snurrig Poor ins Plattdeutsche übertragen und vom 12. November 2005 bis zum 7. Januar 2006 im Ohnsorg-Theater mit Manfred Bettinger und Till Huster in den Titelrollen aufgeführt. Fortsetzungen 1998 startete der Nachfolger Immer noch ein seltsames Paar mit der klassischen Besetzung Jack Lemmon und Walter Matthau in den Kinos. Literatur * Neil Simon: Ein seltsames Paar (Originaltitel: The Odd Couple), in ders.: Komödien. Verlag Volk und Welt, Berlin 1988, 411 S., ISBN 3-353-00217-0 Weblinks * Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Filmtitel 1968 Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Neil Simon Kategorie:Buddy-Film